Help From Another
by mattxK
Summary: When Dumbledore finds a journal in his office telling him the way to another dimension, to Konoha, he sends Harry, Ron, and Hermione there thinking there might be a way to defeat Voldemort, but the first person they don't want to encounter IS Voldermort


Help From Another

By: koukishinX

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto.

Chapter 1- The Arrival

"Konohagakure, a prosperous village in the center of Fire country. With wildlife and green life everywhere you look, a sense of peace enters you. With the sounds of bird's chirps echoing through the woods, and the sunlight penetrating the trees, it is truly a sight to see,"

"Upon entering the village you are blown away with the amount of people, shinobies and buildings in the village! With many restaurants and stores, there is always somewhere to go. Under the protection of the Hokage, the villagers live carefree everyday. With the help of the ANBU, many crimes are avoided. With everything safe, it is truly a place to visit,"

Harry Potter, Hermoine Granger, and Ron Weasley were walking through a massive forest where the sun was shining and a gentle breeze caressed the leaves. The only sounds around were their footsteps and a phoenix's squawk.

"Shh Fawkes, quiet. You don't know what's in this forest. Don't attract any attention," persisted Hermione.

"She's right Fawkes," nodded Harry. The phoenix gave a quiet chirp.

"I'm glad Dumbledore gave us this journal. I'm sure it's going to be very helpful. I mean, I can't wait to read all this," she said as she fixed her hair. "But Dumbledore never told us where we would be going, what Konohakagure, and the Fire Country?"

"I don't know," said Ron, grabbing the journal, turning it in different directions, hoping it would do something. "But whatever he wants us to do, it mustmean _somethin_g important if he wants us to skip our sixth year to be here."

"Yeah, but it also means he thinks we're ready. And like he said, we might find a way to defeat Voldemort if we come here.," Harry said as he grabbed the hilt of the sword of Gryffindor.

**Flashback**

_Harry was in his room, getting all his things ready and packed into his trunk. Books, clothes, posters, his invisibility cloak, everything. "How am I going to get all this to fit in there?" he thought. Things had been a little easier lately, his scar didn't hurt and his relatives didn't nag him so much. But it made him wonder what Voldermort was doing. Maybe he cut off the connection between them. An anxious chirp came from Hedwig._

"_Don't worry girl, tomorrow we'll be off to Hogwarts, and then you can fly all day long," reassured Harry._

_The snowy white owl gave a happy chirp. As Harry finished packing, he took a look at his disaster of a trunk and sighed. He threw himself into his bed and closed his eye, but all that came was his Godfather, falling threw the veil, never to be seen again. He quickly opened his eyes, trying to forget that scene, but knew he couldn't._

_Then suddenly came a knock at his window. He got up, surprised to see a golden phoenix hovering outside._

_Harry opened the window and let the bird in. Soon enough it was cruising around the room and landed next to Hedwig. _

"_What are you doing here?" asked Harry._

_Then Fawked dropped a letter from it's mouth into Harry's hand. He examined the letter. It was sealed with Hogwart's crest. Harry opened it and read:_

_Dearest Harry,_

_I am sorry to bother you as tomorrow you will be arriving at school but I have a very urgent matter to attend with you. I will be picking you up as well as Mrs. Granger and Mr. Weasley. If you care to leave a letter of explanation to your guardians I would advice you to do so. I will be here in about half an hour. I will explain everything once we have arrived in my office._

_From your Headmaster,_

_Dumbledore_

_P.S. Pack lightly and bring Hedwig along. DON'T bother writing back and send Fawkes back to my office._

_Harry read over the letter, making sure he didn't leave anything out. Dumbledore was coming here, again!? Good thing the Dursleys were out on their weekly Sunday dinner or else he'd have one heck of a talk. Harry gave Fawkes a treat and shoo-ed him outside. He squawked and flew away. Thinking quickly, Harry packed a few books, clothes, invisibility cloak and a few treats he go from Ms. Weasley for his birthday, all into a nap sack._

_Then he quickly pulled out a paper and pen and wrote some cheesy explanation to Uncle Vernon not to worry, that he left for school a day early. He finished the letter and ran downstairs to place the letter on the kitchen table._

_He came back, checking over everything, making sure he didn't forget anything. He left his room, grabbed Hedwig and her cage and anxiously waited for Dumbledore in the living room._

_When he heard a knock, he jumped and quickly opened the door to see Ron, Hermione, and Dumbledore standing in the doorstep._

"_HARRY!" yelled Hermione as she threw herself onto him._

"_Hi Harry," said Ron smiling. _

"_Glad to see you guys here," he smiled. _

"_Well, Mum almost had a heart-attack when she saw Dumbledore apparate outside the kitchen window. Good thing Hermione was staying with us, saved Dumbledore the trouble of apparating to her house," laughed Ron._

"_Hello Harry," interrupted Dumbledore_

"_Hello professor. Why are you here?" he asked. _

"_This is the not the time nor place for suck a question Harry. Now grab your things , and I'll answer all the questions you want in my office," he said._

_Harry went to get his things and left the house._

"_Now Harry, we are going to side-apparate. Now Harry, I need you to link arms with Hermione on my left side while Ron holds onto Hermione's shoulder. And whatever you do, don't let go!"_

_With a flick of his wand, the four of them disappeared from their spot. This was Harry's first time apparating, and it wasn't very pleasant. He felt a very strong spinning sensation and once his feet hit the ground, he felt very nauseous._

"_The nauseous feeling will wear off soon," said Ron._

_Once Harry looked up, he saw they were in Hogsmeade._

"_We will walk up to the castle and once in my office I will explain everything." And so the left for Dumbledore's office._

_Once they arrived there, Dumbledore sat in his personal chair, while the other three in guest chairs._

"_Now, I'm sure your all tired of waiting to hear why I asked you here." The three of them nodded._

"_I have a quest for the four of you. But before I tell you anything, you will be skipping your entire sixth year. Are you up to the challenge?" he asked._

_The three of them looked at each other, finally coming to a decision."Of course professor," _

"_Good, now, I'm sending the four of you to an unknown land far away. I do know where it is, but I have not been there for myself. I need you to find out everything about this strange land. I shall give you two journal. A long time ago, great-great-great-great grandfather Bartimaeus Dumbledore had discovered this land by accident during one of his experiments. He spent a year there, learning it's secrets and recorded everything in this journal. But the land was too dangerous, so he sealed the way to get in to protect our world. I give you this journal full of entries so that it may come in handy when you are in a sticky situation. The second journal will be for your memories. I want you to record everything that you see. I'm sure that their technology has evolved, so this journal may be out-dated. But nonetheless, it still may be useful."_

"_Yes, professor, but why is it so important that we go there?" asked Hermione._

"_I think there might be a way to defeat Voldemort there, in one of my grandfather's entries it is said that there is a strange magic that resembles nothing he's ever seen before. They don't use wands which is unheard of. If you can master that magic, then I think that you might have a chance to defeat Voldemort,"_

"_Professor, I heard you mention 'the four of us,' your coming as well?" asked Ron._

"_No no Ronald, I cannot come, I have a quest of my own, but that is irrelevant at the time. Fawkes will be accompanying you on your journey. He's more useful than you thinks," said Dumbledore._

"_In my grandfather's journal it states that you must be in the exact center of the North Pole, and when the sun is highest over the Earth, you must point your wand to the sky and say 'prodigium patefacio' Then there will be a rip in the air, that is when you have to get in, but once it's 12:01 the portal closes. I need you three to so this. To help in any way I can, I will give each of you a gift,"_

"_Hermione, I give you two extremely useful magic books that contain many advanced spells and charms. Ron, I shall give you an apparating book and my Deluminator. And finally Harry I shall give you the sword of Gryffindor. Use these items wisely and with care. Tomorrow at the break of dawn I shall apparate you to the center of the North Pole and you know what you must do. I wish you all the best of luck and tonight, you shall be staying in some spare beds past this door," he said, gesturing to the door next to his pensive. "Good night everyone,"_

**End of Flashback**

"Earth to Harry, did you hear what I just said?" snapped Hermione.

"Wha- sorry Hermione say that again," Suddenly Harry clasped his hand onto his forhead and fell to his knees. "AHHH!" What was going on, his scar hasn't been hurting for a while. Has Voldemort discovered he was missing?

"Harry what's wrong!?" asked Hermione.

"What is it mate? Is it your scar?" Ron asked

"Yeah, but it hasn't been hurting for a while, I don't know why it just started." Then a feeling of rush passed through Harry. He got up abruptly, starling his two friends. Then he bolted for the woods leaving them behind.

"Harry where are you going!" shouted Hermione.

"I don't know, but something is telling me to go this way!" he shouted back. Ron and Hermione didn't know what to do, so they rushed after him into the forest, taking Fawkes with them. Harry zigzaged everywhere, running in every direction, not knowing where he was going. His scar still seared with pain, but this feeling was more important, like someone was calling out to him.Was his scar giving him this feeling? When he stopped to catch his breath, Ron and Hermione finally caught up with him.

"Where are you going!? We need to get to this village. We're not safe out here!" she stressed.

"She's right mate, let's get back on that road and go to the Konoh-what-ever-it-is." Ron added.

"No I can't, I've almost there, just a few more-" Suddenly Harry heard a sound. "Get down, I think someone's here," he said. The four of them hid in a dead trunk and waited in silence, Ron's hand over Fawkes beak, Hermione clutching onto Harry's arm. Then a small boy, around 12 years old passed over them on the treetops. His hair was blond and he wore a orange-blue jump suit. In his arm was a very large scroll.

"Wait a second, was it my imagination or was that kid just jumping from tree to tree?! And- wait here comes another!" said Ron. The next person was a middle-aged man with brown hair pulled back into a ponytail. He wore a bandana over his forehead and a large green sweater.

"Naruto, why did you do this?" the man said to himself. "I need to catch you before Mizuki does!" And he left.

"Who's Naruto? And how did they do that, I mean where can I learn to jump from tree to tree!?" shouted Ron. Then they heard another sound. When Harry heard this sound, the feeling got even stronger, he just couldn't resist finding out what it was.

"Quiet Ron, now you two take Fawkes and follow that kid. He might help us get to this village. Now I'm going to go find out what that other sound was." said Harry. '_I think I found who was calling me' _he thought.

"Harry no, you can't go by yourself, let's just out of here." pleaded Hermione. "We'll follow the road until it leads us to the village,"

"No, I'm going. Find that kid. We might never get out of this forest, and then how will I kill Voldemort? How will I save the world then Hermione? Who's going to fulfill the prophecy then?" said Harry, trying to control his anger.

"Fine mate, we'll go find that kid, just be careful," said Ron, taking Hermione's hand. _'What prophecy?' _thought Ron "Come on Fawkes," and they went in the boy's direction.

When Ron and Hermione were out sight, Harry crept closer to where he heard the second sound, hiding behind a large tree. He peaked over to see two men standing, one on his knees, panting hard. Then man standing had long black hair and his eyes were slit like a snake's. He wore a sinister smile. The exhausted man wore a long black cloak that went past his feet, but this man seemed awfully familiar.

Suddenly Harry's scar let out another wave of pain. He slowed sat down, clutching his scar. '_I must not make a sound. I must not make a sound'_ He repeated to himself. Still holding his scar, Harry turned around to take another look at the man. Then something clicked in Harry's mind making him realize just who that man was. "No, it can't be, it just can't. Is that...Voldemort!?"

A/N: HAHA, what a great place to end the first chapter. Well, this is my first crossover, and I hope you guys like it. I made Harry's flashback a little long so that people don't get confused and ask to many questions. I'm kinda tired of see alot of HP/Naruto crossovers that have to do with Naruto going to Hogwarts and becoming gay while protecting Harry. There will be nothing of that in my story. Well I hope that you like it and please REVIEW! That would be really appreciated.

Happy reading

- koukishinX


End file.
